Lúcioball
Lúcioball is a brawl exclusive to the Summer Games event. Function In Lúcioball, both teams are limited to three players, and all players are Lúcio by default. The only map available is the Estádio das Rãs. The game lasts for 4 minutes. The game follows similar rules to a football/soccer game: * The field of play is in the shape of a rounded rectangle for the sake of Lúcio's Wall Ride. ** Also the longer-side wall will boost the speed of Lúcio if he Wall Rides along them, effectively making him ride from one end to another without falling. * There are two concave goals on two ends of the field, across each other. The player can go inside the goal, but not the ball. * There are six areas in the field that act like a trampoline; two of them are in front of the goals. The player's jump height will be boosted if they initiate a jump in that area. * If the ball is led into the barrier of a team's goal, the other team gets one point. The last player that touched the ball on the other team will be credited for the goal. ** After that, the match will go into a short recess and an equivalent to the "kill cam" is shown. * There will be a ball placed along the middle line at the start of every game, and after every recess. * Whichever team scores the most goals during the 4 minute time limit wins. If the game is tied when the timer runs out, there will be an infinite Overtime; whichever team gets a goal first in this time is the winner. Lúcio's abilities are tweaked in this game mode: *Attacks do not deal damage. *Primary fire is replaced with a Quick Melee. *Crossfade is restricted to Speed mode. Along with Amp It Up, these abilities only affect himself, and not his teammates. *Sound Barrier pulls the ball in the area of effect towards Lúcio. lucioball_ult.gif|Lucio's ultimate lucioball_wallride.gif|Lucio's boosted wallride lucioball_jumppad.gif|Using a jumppad lucioball_gol.gif|Scoring a goal Scoreboard The scoreboard of the Lúcioball game is modified. There are 4 categories: * Goals: the number of goals that player has scored. The last player that touched the ball before a goal on the scoring team will be the owner of that goal. * Assists: the number of assists that player makes. An assist is made if the player interacted with the ball right before another teammate scored. * Saves: the number of saves that player makes. A save is counted if the player deflects a shot that would have been a goal right in front of their goal area. * Interceptions: the number of interceptions that player makes. An interception is the act of interacting with the ball shortly after an opponent pushed the ball. Trivia * There was a bug in Lúcioball in which the player may become a different hero other than Lúcio. Should this happen, the player will be capable of moving the ball with their primary fire as well as eliminating other players. However, they might also be unable to move. The bug has since been patched and a number of players who have abused it were given a week long suspension. Media Lucio Ball.jpg Lucio Ball 1.jpg Lucio Ball 2.jpg Lucio Ball 3.jpg Lucio Ball 4.jpg Patch changes * }} de:Lúcioball pl:Rozróba/Futbolúcio Category:Play modes Category:Weekly Brawls